


Milk

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [68]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The milk wasn't spilled, it was thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

There was food spread all across the table and down onto the benches and floor, like the leftovers of an extremely violent party. Cereals and smashed rolls littered all of the surfaces, while spilled milk and caf ran between them like a sea around islands. Wes shook his head, and then feeling something wet and mushy fall out of his hair he shuddered. “This was not my fault Wedge, I did not start it . . . this time.”

Wedge glared at him for a second before returning to his surveillance of the mess. “Really, Wes, and I’m supposed to believe you after what happened the last time there was a food fight?”

“I’m serious, I did not start this.” Wes looked around to see if he could spot the guilty party. Hobbie was scowling, and had some kind of mashed grain down the front of his coveralls, and Tycho looked exhausted, but had some kind of fruit smeared along his cheek. They were both giving dirty looks to someone further down the line of pilots, and Wes followed this line of sight. So did Wedge.

“Corran? You started this?” Wedge sounded so shocked that Wes gave him a mock look of outrage.

“He did, and I resent that you seem so surprised but were ready to lock me away before hearing what happened.” Wes crossed his arms over his chest, but relaxed slightly as Hobbie nudged him with an elbow.

Corran didn’t seem to care that they were all glaring at him, he took credit proudly. “I did start this and I’d do it again.”

“Why? Have the sudden urge to clean the entire mess hall? Because that is what you will be doing for the rest of the morning.” Wedge stepped cautiously through the remnants of breakfast foods on the floor, getting as close to Corran as he dared.

“It was payback for the incident with my X-Wing and the purple ooze.” Corran looked away for a second, remembering the way his fighter still smelled like overripe fruit. “They had it coming.”

“Really. Well, I don’t think your food fight had the consequences you were hoping for because they don’t look chastised, they look ready for revenge.” Corran and Wedge both looked down the line of pilots, all looking tired, messy and annoyed. “I would ask if any of them wanted to volunteer to help you clean this up, but I don’t think they are that forgiving at the moment.”

Wes piped up from down the line, “You know, Corran, they say that revenge is a dish best served cold, and this cereal is all cold.”

“Shut up Wes.” Wedge sighed, “Everyone, except Corran, is dismissed. Corran, have fun cleaning this up, then get cleaned up yourself so you can join us for Sims.” He watched his pilots move into action, and wished for the seventh time that morning that Luke was there to deal with it instead. He was going to need the patience of a Jedi to get through the rest of the day.


End file.
